1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to batting practice equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a batting training system which includes a swing plane guide, a swing barrier guide and a swing instructional training guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Batting tees are widely used to practice hitting a ball, such as a baseball or softball. Learning ball hitting skills is a process that requires repetitive practice. It is important that the practice repetition is done correctly. Ball hitting skills depends on making a proper swing with the bat. A proper swing must be made through a proper angle as the bat approaches the ball. The proper angle is one that is at least level or parallel with the ground, and preferably one that has a downward shallow slope toward the ground, in the direction of the swing. The proper swing also must have a short compact and quick approach of the bat to the ball. A swing that is too long or that follows an “upper cut” path is considered flawed. Therefore, it is extremely important that the batter know what a proper swing is and how to execute it.
Thus, for batting practice using a conventional batting tee to be beneficial for the player, the player must be trained in how to properly swing the bat to effectively hit the ball supported by the tee. The player must learn to replicate the same correct sequence of arm and body movements during each swing of the bat. Proper instruction is crucial to learning batting, or hitting, skills. Coaches can instruct and teach, but it is difficult for the coach or instructor to see, observe, or critique every player's practice swing. This is especially the case with a team of players practicing at the same time. The coach has a difficult task to make sure every practice swing is done correctly.
Various bat swing training and guide devices have been introduced with the objective in mind of facilitating the training of a player in how to execute a proper swing. Some of these devices incorporate a modified batting tee. Others are separate from but are used with a conventional batting tee. However, most of these devices are bulky, complicated, and expensive. Thus, innovation is needed to make these types of devices more effective and affordable for users.